Almighty Credit Card!
by StarComets04
Summary: CREDIT CARD goes MISSING! Gods gave Goku the Card, then to Gojyo, then to Hakkai. then, more unusual things kept happening...RR Please.
1. No Credits!

"**Golden Credit Card"**

_Chapter 1: No Credit!_

Here's the first scenario…When the Ikkou loses the almighty credit card…

**Day1:**

_When things cooled down…on a green jeep…_

Hakkai breathe in to prepare to speak and slowly moved his lips. "Uhm, Sanzo, since I feel that it is safe to ask, I'll ask. What should we do now?"

Sanzo grunted. He casually stiffened his facial expression. "Probably, you useless chibis could get some work here and there. We'll try saving money until the gods issue a new one"

Gojyo smirked, "Work? Someone loses a card and we do all the work?

Goku on the other hand, remained silent (At least he knew what was good for him) but a few more minutes, he can barely stand the pain inside. (not to mention that growl his stomach makes) "I'm hungry!"

Sanzo said nothing for a few seconds. A few more and a fan hit someone's face.

"Mah Sanzo, I'm really hungry, how are we suppose to eat?"

Gojyo spoke, "We just ate an hour ago remember?"…mumbles…"stupid monkey"

"I'm not a monkey!"

"Thwack"

"Didn't I tell you to shut up!?"

Hakkai calmly spoke, "my, my goku, we can't afford much right now. I'm sorry but you'll have to wait."

"I'm gonna die!" Goku complained more.

Thwack, Thwack, thwack…paper fan hits Goku several times followed by "Uresai!"

_Inside an Inn…_

"Seriously, we save people's lives and you can't even accommodate us a free room?" Gojyo complained with the inn's manager.

In a campsite near the inn…

"Sanzo, I think its gonna rain," Hakkai politely pointed out.

"I'm hungry!"

**Day2**

_Back at the campsite_

"Uhm, Sanzo?" Hakkai spoke as he woke early in the morning

"Is he? Ishe still alive?" Gojyo stammered.

"Negative!" Sanzo replied

**END**

**

* * *

**

Goku: why did you have to do that, your so mean!

Star: i dunno...Because i can?

Comets: Change the title to "What can kill a saru"

Goku: I hate u

Throws him a meatbun...

Goku: Great! i'm starving. i take back what I said

Comets: Awwww so cute (hugs goku)

Star: Oh well, that's a very typical day don't ya think?

Comets: not really, I'm not sure if Goku would last 24 hours…

Star: I should have typed 2 hours later than Day2.

Comets: Oh well that's the rap…

**Please Review!**

Star: Next chapter…what if Goku has the Credit card…If the Gods gave goku the card Instead of giving it to Sanzo?


	2. Give the Card to Goku

"**Golden Credit Card"**

_Chapter 2: Give the card to Goku_

If The 3 aspects together with Kanzeon Bosatsu, decided to give the credit card to Goku instead of letting Sanzo keep the card….

ooo0ooo

_Typical Saiyuki Day…_

**Day1**

Gojyo: You gotta be kidding me!

Gojyo scratched his head,

Gojyo: Why would they suddenly give that chimp the credit card?

Sanzo: you gotta be -------ing me!

Hakkai: (grins) At least they didn't let Goku lead us to the west

Gojyo: Like as if he knows what west is

Goku: What is that all about, come on' my first step as the keeper of the card, we'll celebrate! Let's go restaurant shopping!

ooo0ooo

_A Few Hours Later_

_When they got to the next village…_

_In an expensive restaurant…_

"Waiter, we'd like to order please!" Goku called on as he waved his hand

"_Is it too late to back out? What am I saying, he's gonna eat forever!" Sanzo thought to himself._

"I'd like to order everything on the menu"

"Also, I'd like to order some high-class wine for my friends"

A big smile flashed on Gojyo and Hakkai's faces.

"_Hey this isn't half bad at all. At least, Goku lets us have some break" Gojyo smiled as he lit his cigarette._

"Hey Goku, can you lend me some cash for gambling and hanging at the pub later…we are bound to do something for the 1 week stay here in the village," Gojyo poked Goku.

"Sure thing, uhm… well, that depend on Sanzo"

"Do whatever you want. I don't care for fools wasting money"

"Hey Hakkai, this sounds good for both of us don't ya think?" Gojyo whispered to Hakkai.

"Don't you think Goku is enjoying this too much. I mean. Only Sanzo is pissed of by this situation," Hakkai turned on Gojyo.

"Good point, Hey Goku, I guess Sanzo can't smack us now since you got the-"

"thwack!" (paper fan hitting Gojyo)

"there's nothing else that's going to change!" Sanzo scold Gojyo.

"Hey, no fair. You didn't hit Goku!"

"Consider this your first warning!" Sanzo disgustedly pointed at Goku.

"How many warnings does it to take to-" Gojyo said.

Thwack! (Paper fan hitting someone again) Thwack! Thwack!

"That Credit card certainly has some powers" Hakkai told himself.

(Aims gun to Hakkai) "You have something to say?" Sanzo hissed.

"Uh, uhm nothing"(Hakkai surrendered to Sanzo)

_"I guess I'm not safe from Sanzo's assaults. Since the Credit Card has been passed, Gojyo didn't argue with Goku either" Hakkai thought._

(munch, munch, munch) "Another serving please!" Goku called on the exhausted waiter.

ooo0ooo

_In an Inn…_

"What'd ya mean there's only 2 rooms?" Gojyo exclaimed

"Okay, since this is the only inn in this village, I'll stay on the first room ad you guys share the one remaining room." Goku hinted.

Of course Hakkai and Gojyo didn't mind. Well with Goku's treat at restraurant is an icing on cake. They both looked at Sanzo, waiting for his expression. 4 Days? Can Sanzo last?

"Oh Crap!"

ooo0ooo

**Day2 morning…**

"Hey, there's my good man, you're already up?" Gojyo just entered Goku's room with Hakkai and Sanzo. That night at the pub there was really your best idea ever.

"Uh, that was nothing." Goku smiled.

"So, where to now, Goku? I must say, last night cheered us up, even Sanzo." Hakkai smiled.

"Uhm wait, there's something I have to say, look!" Goku shoved a yellow piece of paper in front of them.

Goku read, "Congratulations, you just purchased a lifetime supply of meat buns!".

"Uh, Goku, where did you get this?" Hakkai took the paper

"Aren't we lucky, I got it from the trade mart…that card is valid anywhere." Goku grinned (chibi-biggest-smile-ever-Goku)

"Trade mart? uhm what exactly did you trade for this?" Hakkai calmly said.

Goku smiled again. He put on his chibi face and spoke, "The Credit card"

"BANG!"

"But Sanzo, think of it, we wouldn't starve no more!"

"BANG!"

...(insert typical Sanzo being majorly pissed off scene here)...

**End**

**

* * *

**

Star: Phew, that was crappy.

Comets: no way! Just because it's mine, doesn't mean it's crappy

Star: Does too!

Goku: Hey! That yellow card is a fake! And I got bruises all over for it (leaves)

Comets: Hey! Don't go! I'll give the credit card back

Goku: Really?

Comets: can I have a hug again?

Sanzo: Goku are these the authors?

StarComets: Yelp!

Goku: Yeah, they're the ones who want to take the credit card

(Comets hides behind Goku)

Star: here, here is your stupid card… we can't use it anyways. It's already void

Ikkou: What?

Comets (gives Goku a strangling hug…):tune in next time, when we give Gojyo the credit card

Goku: Mind of letting go! I can't breathe

Comets: Yes, I mind!

* * *


End file.
